


Derailed

by hazelfern



Category: Free!
Genre: Dancing, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa gives Rei a special kind of candy before the concert, and Rei can no longer be bothered to control his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derailed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot unrelated to anything else I've been working on. The actual drug use takes place before the fic starts and is the only reason I tagged it 'Mature."
> 
> Enjoy~!

The bass is vibrating Rei's sternum, hard ripples that blend into the shaking of the floor beneath his feet. He squints against the harsh lights flashing onstage, the tubes of color swirling above the audience. Bodies move and press against him from all sides. Distantly, he's aware of his hands resting lightly on Nagisa's hips as the smaller boy dances in front of him, caught up in the heavy beat of the music and the spectacle of the light show.

Part of Rei wants to join Nagisa, to emulate the abandon with which he moves his body, but Rei's own long limbs feel stiff and foreign. He's aware that an expression of quiet confusion is fixed permanently to his face, but all his concentration is being used to bend his knees to the beat. If he spares any to attempt a smile, he's almost positive he wouldn't be able to keep up this sorry attempt at dancing.

Despite this, he feels remarkably calm. Perhaps he would be more concerned about his condition if it had descended on him out of nowhere, but unfortunately he knows exactly what induced his altered state of mind. Glancing down at the blonde hair bouncing under his nose, he tries to arrange his mouth into a fond smile then decides it doesn't matter because Nagisa can't see his face anyway.

As if on cue, Nagisa turns around in his arms, smiling brightly up at him.

“HOW'RE YOU DOING, REI-CHAN?” he asks, yelling to be heard over the thumping bass. Rei makes a second attempt at a smile and nods, hoping that will be sufficient reassurance. From what he can see under the pulsing lights, Nagisa is laughing at him. Success, he supposes.

Or not, because Nagisa grabs his hand and pulls him out of the crowd of bodies, heading toward the far wall. When they get there Rei leans against it heavily, head still bobbing in the aftereffects of his nod. Apparently he needed the break. He focuses in on Nagisa's finger, which is being held up in front of his face. Nagisa moves it slowly in a circle and Rei can’t help but follow it intently with his eyes. All of a sudden, the finger disappears and Rei looks up in bewilderment. Nagisa is chuckling, hand behind his back.

“It's like playing with a baby,” he comments, then when Rei looks offended, “Don't worry, Rei-chan, it's cute!”

“It's your fault,” Rei said after a moment. His thoughts seem to be made of molasses. Nagisa has the gall to pout.

“Hey, I just gave it to you, you didn't have to eat it.”

“Hmph.” Rei doesn't really have anything to say to that. He _had_ accepted the THC-infused candy willingly, but in retrospect he thinks that this might not have been the best environment for its consumption. Still, he knows Nagisa is enjoying the show and he doesn't want to cut the concert short just because he's high as balls.

“Shall we?” he asks, nodding back toward the crowd of people. Nagisa makes a face at Rei's abrupt change of subject, but lets it go. Rei is relieved; he's isn't in a fit state to come up with a more subtle transition and if he allows himself to lean against the wall much longer, he doesn’t think he’ll ever move again.

They make their way back into the crowd, Nagisa keeping a tight hold of Rei's hand, and stop when they reach a spot where Nagisa can see the stage. Rei lets his hands find Nagisa's sides again while Nagisa settles back into the groove of the music, hips swaying enchantingly. His hand comes up and trails down Rei's neck, so Rei leans in and presses a kiss under Nagisa's ear. It's the best he can do under these circumstances, and he wishes he could be a better dance partner.

However...and he takes a moment to concentrate completely on Nagisa. Why would he want to focus on his own dancing when he can pay attention to Nagisa’s instead? The body moving between his hands is graceful, and Rei can feel his shifting muscles under his boyfriend’s thin shirt. Actually, the sensation is oddly disconcerting and he’s abruptly assaulted with the realization that he’s holding what amounts to a living, breathing sack of meat. He gives his head a quick shake to clear the unsavory thought away. Nagisa deserves better.

Before long, his attention drifts to the stage, where two enthusiastic men are jumping around and occasionally changing something on the soundboard in front of them. Rei cocks his head to the side. He can't quite understand the appeal of the show, if he's being honest. It's not like they're “performing” the music if it's all prerecorded. He supposes they are making some changes to it as it plays, but if they think it sounds better like that, why didn't they record it that way initially? And if they don't, why aren't they just letting it play unaltered? He frowns at the stage and the men pumping their fists along with their music.

For a while, he considers this paradox in-depth while distractedly shifting Nagisa away from the surrounding dancers whenever they press a little too close. The guy in front of them is shirtless and Rei studies his back tattoo under the low lighting, trying to decipher the stylistic font. He’s decidedly unsuccessful (maybe it’s Latin?), so he returns to his previous train of thought and finally concludes that the performers must like both versions of their songs, the live changes and the released recording. Just because they're different doesn't mean one has to be better. He nods to himself, satisfied with that explanation, and concentrates instead on the video projection playing behind the men.

Pictures flash across the screen in time to the music, a jumble of images that don't seem to have much to do with each other, in Rei's opinion. When the song changes and the screen is filled with videos of waves and flowing water, Rei perks up. _Haruka-senpai would enjoy this_ , he thinks to himself and attempts to drink in as much of the presentation as possible, to make up for Haru's absence.

He focuses hard until the music shifts again, then he purses his lips and nods to himself. He appreciated it enough, he hopes. Glancing around at the people gyrating around them, he stifles a yawn. They all look so engaged, so enraptured by what's happening around them, but he can feel himself becoming bored.

Rei looks back to the screen, hoping to see something that will help to pass the time. The silhouette of female hands making a heart shape flashes over and over and Rei's brow furrows in concentration. Okay, he can work with that. This woman is in love, but with whom? Have any other human subjects been highlighted during the show? The only ones he can think of are the performers themselves, but the show is already stroking their egos enough that he doesn't feel inclined to include them in his story.

Well, does her love interest have to be human? The screen now shows a pulsing swirl of colors strings, spreading out from a center of blackness. Perhaps the woman is in love with this… _void_. He frowns. Does this make her a mindless worshipper, part of a cult? How can her love be anything but unrequited? Voids can't feel love, can they?

He doesn't know, but thinking about this woman's doomed romance with the void is making him melancholy. Turning his attention back to Nagisa, he's startled to see a phone being held out in front of them. It's recording video and the camera is facing them and...oh dear, Nagisa seems to have been filming his face throughout his entire rambling thought process.

Nagisa must feel his hands tighten on his sides, cause he turns around, already laughing.

“I can't wait to show Haru-chan and Mako-chan,” he crows, while Rei just continues frowning. Popping up on his toes, Nagisa kisses Rei's cheek and grabs his hand again.

“Let's get you home,” he said into Rei's ear, and all Rei can do is nod in agreement. He'll worry about Nagisa's video later. Home sounds like an excellent idea.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Rei-chan <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't do drugs, kids! (unless you're with people you trust and everything is safe and consensual) 
> 
> I'm always happy to hear thoughts about my work, so feel free to leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr ([haikyukulele](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
